Escape Klaus and the Broken Chains
Cast * Klaus, Grey paladin and glory hound * Nin, Silver Kobold fighter * Samsar, Hunter and woodland wanderer * Ilren, Half-Elf master of stealth * Hakrim, Hobgoblin alchemist and sophist * Sheih, Elf bard and agent of the Unbidden * Witt, Couatl sage and familiar Part One Raid on the Knullwood Brig Part Two The Death of Hakrim As the party entered the final leg of their quest, Hakrim remained concerned about the blank geas emblazoned upon his arm. Hakrim resolved to rid himself of the mark, to prevent it interfering with the mission and for his own peace of mind. Conducting research in Yeleghem and speaking with the mages of the Gemini College, Hakrim began to formulate a plan. Discovering that the geas bound him only till death, Hakrim theorized that if it he were to orchestrate his own death, Samsar would be obligated to call upon his divine abilities to reincarnate Hakrim in a new body, ridding him of the curse. When the party arrived back at the docks that evening they found a lavish dinner prepared upon the deck of their ship and Hakrim reclining at the head the table. Hakrim toasted to the band's success, celebrating how far they had come but as they drank he fell to the ground, body locked up in pain and foaming at the mouth from the cyanide he had laced his own drink with. Klaus bounded over the table and purged the poison from his friend, leaving Hakrim shaken but alive, having underestimated the ghastly side-effects of the poison and keeping the truth of it to himself. The next night, as Hakrim prepared for sleep he dosed himself anew, with a compound that would induce a quick and painless death, knowing his body would be found by Nin in the morning and that he would be resurrected. The flaw in Hakrim's plot became apparent come morning, for he had neglected to disclose it to any of his friends. Finding Hakrim dead at his own hands and with no way to know his true intention, his death was believed a tragic suicide. Hakrim's body was brought to the coast and burned upon a warrior's pyre, with the party lingering till the flames died and the winds of Yeleghem scattered Hakrim's ashes across the waters of the Gate of Yantir. = Part Three Dangerous Deeds in Yevin Omi Beneath Yevin Gol The Fifth Circle Escape Witt realised they could use the lens to escape but that he wouldn't be able to bring everyone. Explaining the dilemma to the party he was shocked to learn that Samsar, Klaus, and Sheih didn't plan on leaving. The three would remain and uphold their pledge to help free the captive Viti'Van and perhaps join them in their rebellion. With a quick but solemn goodbye the group parted ways. Nin, Witt, Ilren, Sharim and Yomu activated the lens and were shunted into Erackinor, where they remained for only a moment before Witt planeshifted them back, arriving in the Orjeri Desolation. Yomu took a moment to breath in the open air, and his freedom, before inquiring how he might reward his saviors. Only Ilren agreed to accept such a gift and was bequeathed the ownership of Yomu's hidden shiro, where he was promptly and unceremoniously teleported to. Nin, Witt and Sharim offered to travel with Yomu. Back in the prison, the remaining members of the Broken Chain staged their breakout. With all alarms raised they rushed back to the general populace where the riot broken into full swing. The group rounded up as many prisoners as they could before making a run for the elevator shaft, fighting through guards and rioters alike. As the group descended the elevator juddered to a halt before plummeting, the mechanism having been destroyed. Before they group fell to their dooms Klaus flung open the lid of their bottomless chest and ordered the escapees inside while Samsar invoked a spell of flight. Floating down gently to the ground they made a final run for the boneways, collapsing the tunnel behind them moments before a hounding guilteater caught them. = Category:Campaigns Category:Events